


谁还没点过去（少年凶猛系列文二，车）

by corgi26



Category: invictus gaming - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	谁还没点过去（少年凶猛系列文二，车）

犹记得不久前某个不可言说的深夜，也是在这张床上，某项不可描述的活动正进行得如火如荼，本该被撞得说不出话的王柳羿突然压着呻吟，把胸前勤奋耕耘着的脑袋抱了起来，左右晃了好几下后气息不稳道：“喻文波，这么看，你的脑袋还真有点大……”  
大nmlgb，老子最大的可不是那里！  
喻文波立刻加大力度相位猛冲，勇猛无比地连击数十下，想着老子今天必睡服你，又听身下急喘连连的人坚持不懈道：“杰克哥……杰克哥我错了，你……你不是头大……”  
嗯？喻文波缓了动作伏下身体，在湿热的甬道里玩起了画圈圈的把戏。  
“你是头发……啊……太……嗯……嗯太多太长了……”  
这也不是没有那么一点道理，喻文波挺腰对着准心就是一撞，换来肩膀一口刺激的狠咬，这小猫肉没几两，牙口还真是又尖又利。  
不就是头发太多太长，哥们剪还不行吗？

“明天啊，明天不行诶，”眼见着喻文波不悦地眯起了眼睛，王柳羿赶紧拿过手机翻了翻，“我以前的同学最近来上海玩，我得请人吃个饭。”  
“哦。”喻文波拿手拨了拨自己的头发，总觉得“男同学还是女同学”太小家子气，实在问不出口。  
“你找A少陪你呗，”王柳羿拿肩膀撞了撞喻文波，“这些他最懂了。”  
“知道。”喻文波伸手搭上王柳羿的肩膀，把人揽着往床上躺，“困死了，赶紧睡觉。”  
王柳羿赶紧扑腾起来：“杰克哥，今天好累啊，只睡觉行不？”  
瞧这可怜兮兮的小眼神，敢情我在你心中就是这么个形象？  
喻文波没好气地啃了一口身下恼人的小妖精：“睡觉！”

A少带的地方气派挺足，据说还是沪上名剪。  
名剪老师看着是熟人+名人，服务得相当热情，光发型建议就给了一二三四五六七八九条。  
喻文波对自己的直男审美还是有那么点自知之明的，配合地各种点头，最后就麻利一句：“能把头发弄少点就行。”  
饶是没做锡纸烫，一通设计打理下来也花了2、3个小时，一同出来的宋义进陪着女友小钰把商场从一楼逛到了五楼又逛到了一楼，最后实在受不了了，偷偷给喻文波发消息：“杰克你快点，我好饿！”  
就这毅力还减肥呢？！  
喻文波鄙视地一嗤，抬头就发现镜子里的名剪老师笑靥如花地看着自己：“杰克你觉得怎么样？”  
怎么样？好像是打薄了不少，长度也短了一些，就是这刘海，咋感觉没什么变化啊，喻文波看着对面排排站的A少和名剪老师，实在不忍心辜负两双四目殷切的眼神。  
“挺好的。”至少大概应该……看着头没那么大了吧。  
“特帅！”A少分分钟拿出了新买的高配手机，“赶紧地拍一张！”  
喻文波同人合照一向的斜勾嘴角柴犬笑，连嘴角上扬的幅度都懒得变化，更别说跟人要拷贝件了，今天倒是难得清清喉咙对A少小声说：“那个……照片也给我发一下。”

饭点稍过，餐厅里人算不上多。  
宋义进从坐下开始就狂喝柠檬水，看来真是饿得够呛，小钰在一旁又是无语又是心疼道：“宋义进你是不是傻，你不知道柠檬水越喝越饿吗？”  
A少乐得看热闹，还举着手机各种抓拍，拍来拍去地，最后把镜头集中对准了颜值担当喻文波，拍摄热情之高恨不能把摄像头直接怼他脸上：“杰克你他么太帅了！”  
这帅不帅的，喻文波一向对自己的外貌有着清醒的认识，长得应该还算过得去，却也从没动过靠脸吃饭的念头。要说心里话，他其实贼几把烦透了别人老拿他脸说事，特别是那些个拍起来没完的，老子也就看你是个外人不好动手，要是换我蓝哥敢这么弄，看我不分分钟给他制裁了……蓝哥，蓝哥咋不回我消息呢？  
喻文波看着半天没动静的对话框，这照片明明发过去了啊，还是网络不太行？  
“杰克，”喻文波闻声抬头，发现对面的A少一脸坏笑，“你听过喻史吗？”  
喻文波听得一愣，还没反应过来，旁边的宋义进立刻喊了起来：“我知道！我知道！”疑似新疆中单生怕别人怀疑他的二次元涉猎水平，抢答道：“不就是杰克和小明的CP嘛，我知道的，是那个什么CP粉！”  
“老宋你可以啊！”A少赏脸地竖起了大拇指，转头冲喻文波一挤眼，“怎么着杰克，CP男主角之一，有何感想？”  
“有个锤子感想，老子他么看都没看过。”正说着，对话框里发过来一句“帅，杰克哥真帅！”，喻文波没忍住嘴角一弯，连A少又一次怼上来的摄像头都忘了要躲，“史森明那小子就是个崽种，做崽种的孝顺爹，天经地义！”  
A少听得咯咯一乐，也不知又想到什么，低头玩起了手机。  
喻文波好容易得了自由，又美滋滋地把王柳羿的消息看了一遍，正想着问问他到哪儿了吃饭了没有，那边A少又是猛一抬头：“我艹，这小宝可以啊，都学会带妹逛街了！”

王柳羿打开基地大门，先遇到的是刚从厨房出来的宋义进。  
宋义进手上拿着根鸡腿，看样子是正打算好好咬上一口，却在看到王柳羿的瞬间将表情无缝转换成了欲言又止的隐忍，未开口已是一声叹息：“小宝啊，”他看了眼鸡腿，随后又是一叹，“那个照片上的女生，挺漂亮啊。”  
带着满头雾水，王柳羿打开微博，缓缓走完了从门口到座位的距离，等坐上电竞椅，他立刻调转方向，三两步滑行到了绷着脸沉默打游戏的喻文波旁边。  
“杰克哥……杰克哥……”  
喻文波咬着下唇，目不斜视地漏了好几个兵。  
“杰克哥……”王柳羿环顾此时空无一人的训练室，将嘴唇乖巧地贴上了喻文波的耳朵，“杰克哥，我今天陪同学给她男朋友买礼物，顺便也给你买了一个。”  
喻文波动了动耳朵，扭头看了王柳羿一眼，还是没有说话，嘴角倒是肉眼可见地放松了下来。  
果然是个弟弟，王柳羿心中暗笑，俯身缩短了两人之间最后一点距离，放低了语气软绵绵道：‘杰克哥啊，之前那个东西用完了，我刚才又买了几盒。”说着，他冲喻文波变红了的耳垂吹了口热气，“杰克哥你今天累不累啊？”

也不知是憋得久了，还是王柳羿挑逗得实在过分，今天的喻文波简直是崽种附体，游戏挂机不说，一鼓作气把人拉回到房里，关门，上锁，壁咚，强吻，行云流水得一气呵成，用行动证明了自己闪现adc的魄力。  
喻文波把王柳羿压在门上亲得凶狠，还不忘在喘息间隙从人衣兜里摸出新买的至尊超薄酷爽塞到王柳羿手里：“赶紧拆了。”  
他自己则飞速弯腰，从王柳羿的床头柜第一格最深处掏出了用了一半的草莓味KY。  
可怜王柳羿脖子被喻文波用了力地啃，还得咬着嘴唇认命替人把安全套包装拆了。

坦诚相见来得很快，喻文波终于良心发现放缓了下嘴的速度，一下下沿着王柳羿的下巴小口啄吻，边吻边低声哄道：“蓝哥替我戴上好不好？”  
喻文波把话说得温柔，手上的动作可是半点没犹豫。细长的指尖满沾着香甜诱人的草莓味润滑剂，轻易寻着了王柳羿两瓣翘生生小屁股间的隐秘幽径，一下就探了进去。  
王柳羿没忍住闷哼一声，被刺激得瞬间软了腿脚，微微的下滑完美弥补了两人身高的差距。喻文波立刻将身体贴了上去，两人唇舌交缠在一处撕磨，轻喘间，喻文波抓着王柳羿不住颤抖的手，对准自己渐挺的虬龙，一寸寸把安全套戴了上去。

这还是两人第一次用站立式。不爱运动的电竞宅男一向没什么体力，何况还在外面逛了一天街。  
喻文波还在这卖力开拓呢，王柳羿就没了力气。他大半个身体像没了骨头般挂在喻文波身上，感受着身后体内坚定进出的三个指头，哼哼唧唧地磨蹭起了喻文波的身体：“杰克哥，这样好累啊，去床上嘛……”  
王柳羿的声线是少年的清跃，本就偏软，稍稍上扬就让人听出撒娇的缠绵，何况此时还叫情动欲动染上了沙哑的伏线，简直是性感到骨子里的酥麻。  
喻文波一向最受不了爱人这等勾引，那话儿顷刻又升高了半分。他耳根子一软就想答应，偏巧余光瞧见了地上摊倒的购物袋，顿时硬起心肠，抬手“啪啪”两下拍上了王柳羿的肉屁股，把那两团粉红肉团子惊得羞怯地抖了三抖。  
“少废话，”声音是色厉内荏打了颤，“转过去趴在门上！”  
看来今天不让这人痛快是过不去了，全峡谷最有危机意识的宝蓝z撇撇嘴，抗议般咬了喻文波脖子一口，这才慢吞吞转了过去。

胸前是略有冰凉的门，王柳羿被那冷意一刺，下意识想后退，身后那根又硬又烫的坏东西猝不及防地就插了进来，逼得他仰头一叫，眼角顿时就泛了红挂了水。  
喻文波憋着股无处发泄的劲儿，双臂环抱住爱人不住后仰的身体，插挺的力度可是半点没留情。  
甬道又热又紧，如丝包裹住昂首阔进的茎身，像有无数小口妥帖吸吮，激出的电流窜遍全身，刺激着每一处褶皱的快感。  
喻文波爽得头皮发紧，恨不能大刀阔斧地立刻开干，却又死命忍住，只不懈地用唇舌绕着王柳羿浮凸欲飞的蝴蝶骨轻柔舔吻，安抚着被进入后僵硬着不适的爱人。  
伴着温柔的轻撞，王柳羿的急喘逐渐衍生出尾音上扬的媚意，声声昂扬入耳，连挺立的臀肉都似舒服地软了下来。  
喻文波感受着爱人渐入佳境的放松，双手把住王柳羿的细腰，在发力咬住他脖颈的瞬间，开始了猛力的冲撞。

下身的撞击如波涛汹涌，一下猛过一下，像永不会停，堆叠出急速上升的快感。  
王柳羿被不间断的进攻逼迫得无法发声，呻吟支离破碎得蓦地散落，又被胸前蹂躏作恶的双手托起。  
他感觉自己像将被吞噬的猎物，脖子被凶狠的猎人用力咬住，痛意还来不及爆发，又在下一秒被挑弄的舔吸抚平。  
舔弄间是无尽的酥软，强烈的快感逼得王柳羿呜咽出声，忍不住想要往前挣脱这欲望的折磨，却又被恶劣的爱人掐腰一带，于是身体越发无力地向后坠落，落入身后滚烫的怀抱，紧接而来是下一场更加肆虐的挞伐。

喻文波粗重着喘息死命去撞，小腹次次贴上后臀细嫩滑腻的皮肤，拍打出情色的清脆声响。  
他紧攥着王柳羿的腰前后摆动，控制不住地低头去看，紫红的粗大于粉嫩穴肉间翻飞，带出丝丝淫糜的白沫。  
王柳羿不自觉收缩的小穴像一张不知餍足的嘴，吞吐着他的敏感和脆弱，是只有爱人才能肌肤相抵的亲密。  
他的蓝哥，正在他的怀里呻吟，因为他而发疯发狂。  
这从身至心的满足激得喻文波热血愈加沸腾，难耐着发出低吼，充溢的情感只能发泄于更用力的耸动进出。一次次的深顶，一次次顶撞在那一处最疯狂，只为逼出爱人失控的吟叫，在房间里回荡高亢。  
快感如潮水袭来，像是无法承受，却又想要更多。  
激荡之中，喻文波扳过王柳羿细白后仰的脖子，吻了上去。

喻文波在情爱中向来不爱说话，却极喜欢亲吻，从开始便是如此，仿佛惯于由唇舌交缠传达一切或浓或烈或喜或怒的情绪。  
这大概是天蝎最隐秘的占有欲吧，如同此刻，喻文波紧紧缠住自己的舌头蛮狠进出，王柳羿感受着爱人激烈的情绪。  
他的唇被用力包裹，唇上的大力吮咬让他窒息，不得不大张开嘴去承受冲击的力道。像被进入般的抽插韵律，配合着下身挺动的节奏，交响出无尽的情迷意乱。  
急促的呻吟被悉数吞进，晶莹顺着唇角流下，下唇被撕咬出痛意的快感，顺着末梢神经往周身蔓延。  
王柳羿无意识甩头想索取些空气，只换来更猛烈的交缠。。  
激烈如斯，无从逃避。

“啊……杰克……杰克你慢……啊……慢一点……”  
“那个女生……她……”  
紧要关头，喻文波突然放缓了动作，茎头滴着浊液，却顽皮地从甬道中猛退而出，只隔靴搔痒地在穴口不停打转。  
王柳羿的快感叫这九浅一深生吊在半空，穴口轻浅几下几乎要让他崩溃。  
他不管不顾地向后翘起屁股寻求抚慰，却被喻文波捏住了肉乎乎的臀瓣，顿时动弹不得。  
“你那个女同学，你们俩……”  
“什么……什么同学？”喻文波刻意压低了声音，听在王柳羿叫情欲占满的小脑袋里无异于苍蝇嗡嗡，王柳羿甩了甩昏沉的头，舔着发干的嘴唇不满地扭起了腰，“喻文波你他么……你他么给我动！”

真是莫名其妙，新剪的刘海早被汗水浸湿，无力地搭在了脑门上，几乎盖住了视线。  
喻文波烦躁地把头发拨到一边，自己这股子情绪真他么来得莫名其妙，就跟吃醋闹脾气的那啥似的。  
“喻文波你他么……”  
王柳羿叫快感折磨得眼泪都滚出来了，上手就去掐喻文波环在自己腰间的胳膊，可惜他全身叫喻文波干得红中透粉软绵绵，实在没什么力气，那点劲儿就跟挑逗一样。  
后穴又是死命一夹，夹得喻文波“嘶”地一声，看来蓝哥这是要真生气了。  
蓝哥……蓝哥……王柳羿……  
喻文波忽地猛力一扑，下身直捣黄龙的同时，上身把王柳羿狠压在了门上。  
“王柳羿！”  
喻文波疯狂挺腰耸动，撞一下就听王柳羿亢叫一声，一撞一叫，声声下来，王柳羿的嗓子终于是叫哑了。  
“王柳羿……”  
喻文波双手将爱人紧拢在怀中，咬牙切齿地磨着他红透了的耳垂，王柳羿你个崽种，老子竟然为了你吃醋，老子真他么……真他么栽你身上了！


End file.
